Various types of combination locks are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a motion sensing combination lock that includes a plurality of sensors disposed upon a lock body, each of said plurality of sensors sensible of obstructions rendered most proximal thereto, wherein position of a user's hand or finger, for example, most proximal particular ones of the plurality of sensors over a preset sequence enables entry of a touch-free combination code and, therefore, touch-free operation of a lock.